girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Maya
Joshua and Maya is the romantic/friendship pairing between Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart. Maya has been romantically interested in Josh since the day they met, but Josh may or may not have felt the same way due to being uncomfortable with the age which is 3 years apart. However, after Maya confessed her feelings to Josh in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot, Josh said that Maya is growing up and he should stop looking at her the way he used to. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2), Josh admits he has feelings for Maya too and they agree to play the long game. Ship names *'Joshaya' (Josh and M/'aya') *'Jaya' (J'/osh and M/'aya) *'Mosh' (M'/aya and J/'osh) *'Moshua' (M'/aya and J/'oshua) *'Joya' (Jo/sh and Ma/'ya') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *Maya instantly grows a crush on Josh when she sees him. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous", while Maya smiles at him happily. *Maya flirts with Josh when he smiles at her. *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says "cool", accepting her invitation. They then awkwardly smile at each other. *Maya blushes and has a huge smile on her face when Josh walks away after saying she "grew up gorgeous". Girl Meets Game Night * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya twirls her hair when she sees Josh. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh her husband when fighting for him to be her partner against Auggie.He doesn't deny it. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh is slightly disturbed by Maya's obsession with him. * Maya would rather want to be partners with Josh than Cory. * She stands up with him and wanted to follow him when he tries to get away from her. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. * When Josh stands near Maya she smiles up at him. *Josh and Maya spent the night together. Girl Meets First Date *When Maya sees Josh at the Matthews House, she almost faints. *Maya calls Josh "Uncle Boing". *When Josh says to Maya, "I'm still too old for you, Maya", she says, "Three years. What's three years in the game of love". *Maya tells Josh to keep staring at her when she tells him about the caveman footprints. *Maya is hurt when she sees Josh talking to another girl at Topanga's, and she asks Riley "You know what the best part of going out with Farkle is? I won't get hurt." *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *On the subway Maya stares at Josh. *When Josh is left by a junior (Sophie), Maya goes over to comfort him. *Josh smiles at Maya when she tells him about her dungeon of sadness with ballerinas and he laughs. *Josh smiles when Maya talks about caveman and footprints. *When Josh sees Maya he is surprised and nervous. *Josh smiles at Maya before he gets up and leaves the train. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *When Maya jumps on Josh and opens his letter and tells him his acceptance to college, they both have a moment by staring into each other's eyes. *Josh also looks like he wants to hug Maya. *Maya and Riley sneak out to see Josh at NYU. *Maya apologizes to Josh right away after he advises her to leave. *Josh says Maya has matured and that he should look at her differently. *Maya tells Josh she likes him. She then tells him why she likes him. *Josh leaves the party to walk Maya and Riley home. *Josh puts his hand on Maya's back walking her out before they leave the room. *Maya jumps on his back and even though Josh tells her to get off, he holds her leg so she can't. *As Josh tries to get Maya off his back, he calls her a "Little Ferret". *Maya tries to act cool around him. *He says he's 'intrigued' by her and seems drawn to her. *Maya said Josh's words in saying she's more mature means a lot to her. *After speaking her mind, Maya isn't afraid to tell Josh how she feels. *Maya and Josh both say "Bring her back" referring to Riley being involved in the steps of initiation. *Josh stares directly at Maya when she confesses her feelings. *Josh smiles at Maya when he tells her that she's not so little anymore. Season 3 Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Maya giggles nervously when she sees Josh. *In Riley's dream Josh tells Maya that if everyone is dead they could be together. *Josh is still 3 years older than Maya in her dream and is a billionaire which makes Maya curious. *Maya and Josh are both doctors in Riley's dream. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Josh and Maya stare at each other during the game when Evan says if you're with the right person you can talk all night. *When Maya says that adventure is the most important thing in a relationship Josh smiles at her. *When Evan asks how do you know if you love somebody Maya says she needs to talk to Josh and takes his hand. *Maya tells Josh she's willing to hear what he's observed even if it's bad for him. *Maya is flattered when Josh says she's the best friend anyone could ever have and by her dad leaving it's given her the greatest capacity of love. *Josh helps Maya figure out how she's been wanting to protect Riley. *Josh helps Maya find out she doesn't like Lucas the way Riley does. *Josh is nervous when Maya points out that conversation is the most important part of any relationship. *Josh lets Maya hold his hand during their conversation. *Josh is nervous when Maya asks him why he let her hold his hand. *Maya and Josh joke around after he sees her talk to Lucas. *Maya tells Josh that they can hold hands six weeks out of the year. *Maya tells Josh that he's the one she likes and Josh says he likes Maya too. *Maya smiles nervously at Josh after he says "I like you too." *When Maya asks Josh if they could be boyfriend girlfriend instantly he says no, but is nervous to answer when Maya asks if they could be eventually. *When Josh agrees to play the long game. Maya holds on to Josh's hand and says someday while looking up and smiling at each other. *Maya is smiling and blushing when Josh admits his feelings for her. Girl Meets Bear Trivia * It seems that Josh is warming up to Maya as in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot he says that she was maturing and that he should look at her differently. *In Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot, Maya told Josh she liked him and why she liked him. *Josh was set to appear in Girl Meets the New Year and his feelings for Maya would've been discussed but due to Uriah's motorcycle accident his role was written out. He was absent for both the New Years episode and was absent for the Season 2 finale. His physical conditions was not deemed fit for work till Dec 6, which was a month after the filming of Girl Meets Legacy. *Josh reveals in Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) that he returns Maya's feelings for him and they admit their true feelings for each other. They also agree to go out some time in the future and play the long game. *One of their ship names is Mosh, which is the same ship name of Josh Willcox and Maddie Rooney from Liv and Maddie. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley and Cory and Auggie. **Riley being Maya's best friends **Riley being Joshua's niece **Cory being Maya's Teacher and Father-Figure **Cory being Joshua's older brother **Auggie being Maya's friends **Auggie being Joshua's nephew *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both troublemakers. * They are both older than Riley. * They both support (ship) Lucas and Riley. * They both have a sense of humor. * They both want people they can't have. * They both know what it feels like to be rejected. * The "Three year age difference card" has been pulled on both of them. * They both have blue eyes. * They both have a sort of edgy style. * They both like each other. * They both are in it for the long game. Differences *Josh is male, while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair, while Josh has brown hair. *Maya is raised by a single parent, while Joshua was raised by both. *Maya was born and raised in New York, while Joshua was born and raised in Philadelphia. *Maya is a single child, while Joshua has 3 older siblings. **It is possible that Maya has half-siblings on Kermit's side. *Josh is 3 years older than Maya. *As of Season 2 Maya states that she's 14 and Josh is 17. *Maya tends to become jealous very easily when Josh is around other girls. Fan-Videos Josh and Maya If You Love Someone.. File:Josh and Maya - DNA File:Josh & Maya Everything Has Changed 2x06 File:Maya & Josh - Too young Girl Meets World File:Falling In Love In An Instant - Joshaya Trailer-0] File:Josh and Maya - The Way She Looks At Me AU File:Josh and Maya - Map That Leads To You|thumb File:Josh and Maya - Somebody that I used to know AU File:Josh and Maya - Mirrors File:Josh & Maya - Let Her Go LOVE STORY SEASON 1 File:Joshua and Maya - The Last Time File:Josh and Maya - "I Like You" 2x06 Shippers Please add your username below if you ship Joshaya. Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #A.xx7 #AmericanGirlGleek #Annabelle1420 #Aria's Fantasies About Teachers #Ariee #Allycatxo #AutieIsAwsum #Belllastar #BMWCowanFan #Cacagrl #CarolineDiana #cathyBB #Cassie.powell.961 #Celia.mancera #Chase McFly #Chezburger101 #Chollis76 #Ciara Auslly 143 #CinnamonPoptart #CityGalJay95 #Cutiepie25317 #Cutie_1001 #DarKnight18 #Devonl12 #Disney lover716 #Dove and Ryan 4ever #DragonEmperor999 #DragoKing999 #Dr.Music922 #EclareJatie999 #EllaEllie1322 #Elliehoughton #Faayobogale #Friendshipbracelet #GabGm1 #GiantGiraffe1027 #GirlMeetsWorldFan123 #Glam4eva #Glamarella #GMW12 #Gleek2407 #GuitarLover13 #Hermioneginnymarian906 #Heyitscrystal #Infinitemoment #ISignedUpToComment!! #Janice71 #Joker.lunatic.forever #Joshaya.Lucaya #Joshayarucaslife #Joshaya Trash123 #JoySeph 13 #Justonasanother #Katoro13 #KawillgalD #Kblessed #KewlCat123 #Keepcalmandlieon #Kome05 #KraziiPrincessXo #Lilbuddyspd11 #Lilitastic #Lovefiction #Lucaya4life #Maddie225 #madrebelhunter #Mirunamaria #MilesJR #Mayazilla #NewGirl01 #No1Rowboat1410 #Olivia304 #OnceUponATimeEmFan #Pariaryan #Perfectdisasters #Princess harki #Raisa.afiz #Ravenclawcaroline #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Rhsaglan #Rileyriddles #Rucas-forever-lover #Rucas, Folive, Jogon, Cailey, Lolden #Rucaslover1624 #RucasMyLife #RucasShipper101 #Rucas213 #The Rush #S8413275 #Sablynn #Sammydiego #Singsweet23 #Skaithewolf #Skygazer13 #SoccerGirl1228 #STELENAFAN #Superheroesfam #Taylor elma #The Horned King #Trinpels #Try*Roar*BoutThatBass* #Tvfanatic101 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex #Uriahsabrina #Vania.comas #Wikiawsome #Wehartrowbrina #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #YoungAuthor #Zainabee2002 #Rucas1988 #ISing4Life #spacle14 #Sherry lover #WarriorPriestess Fanfictions Completed *Me & Joshua Matthews by teatart *A Match Made in Heaven by MadameX818 *Romance In Bloom by jhansikirani17025 *Growing Up Gorgeous by AllAboutAuslly *Nothing Is More Articulate Than A Kiss by Brown Eyes Parker *All The Love She Can Get by Brown Eyes Parker *Have My Room by alixxblack *One Disenchanting Evening by Hanna Kritz * Long, Weird Friendship by Klutzygirl33 *Fighting by Piel0ver *It's Tradition by tiramisuspice *I Won't Love You Any Less by lexidavis23 *Keeping Her At A Distance by Mac-alicious *yes, no, maybe so by starmocha *Wildest Dreams by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx *Sweet Sixteen by ThePaperbackRomancer *Why Mess Up A Good Thing Baby by EmilyHelene *She was in it for the long game and so was I by DanyWeasleyGrint *Love Does by jenson40 *What I'm Feeling is Real by hoffkk *Finally by hoffkk *I Want To Be The Only One by NellyHarrison *Kiss Me by NellyHarrison *We Could Hide Away In Daylight by harrythe *Promises and Prom Kisses by hoffkk *The Little Prince by Browneyesparker *Maya Runs Away by Brown Eyes Parker *distrupted by starsinmysky *Worth It by NellyHarrison *I Fell For Her In The Summer by Brown Eyes Parker *She's Gone by BasketballQueen *Dungeon Of Sadness by BasketballQueen *A Little Push by GABGM *Last One At The Party by Mac-alicious *It Wasn't A Crush by shippershape *Speak Now by NellyHarrison *We Choose Each Other and Find No Other Lover by Brown Eyes Parker *Of All The Places I Have Been, I'm No Place Without You by Brown Eyes Parker *Ringtones by Brown Eyes Parker *Fix by Brown Eyes Parker In Progress *Best friends Uncle by joshayashipper1234 *Easy Right? by Terra-Wendy *Fairy Tales by Brown Eyes Parker *Girl Meets Moving On by ali0831 *As The Days Go By by Terra-Wendy *It Never Really Goes Away by GABGM *Outside the Lines by Winter Skystorm *The game by DanyWeasleyGrint *Time Does Funny Things by Hanna Kritz *An Old Flame Returns by jhansikirani17025 *Girl Meets Lonelyness by TellYouAllAboutIt *Our First Summer by 0Aurora0HighLights0 *Girl Meets Confusion by TellYouAllAboutIt *Anyone But Him by EmilyHelene *anything is possible by uncrossingstars *The Long Game by truthhurtsliesheal *Finding My Lost Happiness by o f f b r a n d *The New Now by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX *Am I Old Enough For You Yet? by Torispeace *Afraid to Love by RedxHandedxJill *Best Laid Plans by tearstainednote *Eternally Blessed by Harmonizergirl1202 *Not Too Late by blackskyedensiwidow *Casual Observers by Brown Eyes Parker *Pas de Deux by onceuponatime2011 *Maya by Brown Eyes Parker *Hart to Hart by Clare Spradley I *Home is Where the Hart is by jenson40 *Separation Kills by floralhart *kaleidoscope by teatart *Back To Yesterday by maryeemeeh Someday (Joshaya) *https://www.wattpad.com/story/79351672-someday-joshaya by Youtubers23 Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Recurring character pairings